I Do Love You
by Ashynarr
Summary: After a long day hanging out together, an exhausted America falls asleep on his brother's lap. It's only at times like this that Canada will admit to his feelings... CanAme, fluff, oneshot


I Do Love You (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: After a long day hanging out together, an exhausted America falls asleep on his brother's lap. It's only at times like this that Canada will admit to his feelings...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Fluff, CanAme, oneshot

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Vaguely inspired by Futile Devises, which came on just as I started this.

www . youtube . com (slash) watch?v=9DxK-DQZUkA

Because suddenly I feel the need to write everything.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The position was awkward – Canada's back pressed to the arm of the couch; America asleep, head resting on his brother's chest; the northern twin's hands resting on his brother's head and back; the quiet breathing of the latter mixing with the ticking of the clock on the wall to make up the background noise to the northern Nation's thoughts.

It was only in the moments like this, the quiet moments of the night where he had no company but himself, that Canada could bring himself to admit his feelings for his brother.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of the fact – as Nations, no one was actually related the way humans were. Relationships that would be considered incestuous otherwise were normal among them, or at least not commented on.

No, the issue was whenever he tried to bring it up or even think about it when around anyone else, he'd freeze up, unable to complete the words or thoughts. After a while he simply gave up trying, instead letting it settle comfortably in the back of his mind, there but not quite acknowledged.

How long had it been since he'd first had these feelings? Years? Decades? He couldn't be sure when it started, only that he'd finally come to accept it several years ago, somewhere in the mire of economies and politics and wars.

As his hand trailed through America's short spiky hair, Canada quietly took in features he'd long ago memorized, faintly tracing over them with his free hand. In the dark, it was hard to make anything out, but he knew where everything was – stress lines old and new, faded scars from long ago, and that burn... the one that matched his own...

His hand lowered back down to that scar, not quite touching it. After a moment his hand returned to its initial position on his twin's back, rubbing small circles as he continued to think. Canada frowned lightly as his back started to ache from the uncomfortable position. It was about time he put his thoughts to the side and got some rest.

Unfortunately, America's arms were wrapped around him like he was a teddy bear, so it took quite a bit of wriggling to slide down far enough that his head was resting on the cushion. The superpower just retightened his grip one the northern Nation stopped moving, preventing any further movement. Canada just sighed, glad that at least he was somewhat comfortable, even with his brother draped on him like a blanket. He wasn't nearly as heavy as people liked to joke about, so the pinned Nation wasn't getting crushed like one would think.

His arms wrapped around his brother, pulling him a bit closer. His head lightly rested against America's, allowing warm breath to press down against his neck. As he fell asleep, he mumbled, more than himself to anything, "_Je t'aime..._"

He drifted off, warm and secure in his twin's arms.

~0~0~

America waited until his brother's breathing evened out before he moved, pulling back slightly so he could properly take in the other Nation's face. He'd been awake since Canada had started squirming around trying to get comfortable, but hadn't said anything because there really wasn't any need to.

But that whisper...

Something had been bothering his twin for a while now. He'd seen it out of the corner of his eye; the northern Nation would sometimes get this look of frustration like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. The superpower had always assumed that eventually his twin would share whatever was on his mind and let him help.

But this...

He wasn't sure what to think. For all he knew he could be blowing the entire thing out of proportion – it's not like his brother meant it _that_ way... right?

He got up before carefully picking Canada up bridal-style and carrying him to the guest room, trying his best not to jostle his twin. Luckily, the northern Nation was a heavy sleeper once he was out, and didn't stir even as America pulled the covers up over him before retreating to his own room to think.

His thoughts whirled around those two short words, eventually settling on one question in particular.

_Did he mean it like **that**? _

America couldn't answer that one way or the other. So he moved on to the next one that popped up.

_If he did... what do I do?_

There was no doubt the southern Nation loved his brother – Canada was his twin, his other half (metaphorically and maybe geographically speaking). But did he, _could_ he love him as something more? He bit his lip, mulling the thought over. It wasn't a horrible idea, just... new. His mind started drifting, given free reign now that he wasn't focused on any specific thought.

The first images to come up were them sitting together on the couch like they usually did, but this time in a closer, more intimate way... the show they were watching would go to a break, and they would turn to face each other. America would carefully brush some of his brother's hair back, earning a light smile. He would lean in, their lips meeting-

He jerked out of the dream, flushed in embarrassment. Had he really just – when he wasn't even sure about his twin's feelings?

He fell back into his bed, one hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle the heat pooling in his face. Once it cooled enough, he rolled over onto his side, trying to force those thoughts out of his head so he could sleep.

He wouldn't be successful.

~0~0~

Canada watched his brother stumble into the kitchen, frowning at the bags under America's eyes. "Nightmares?" He guessed, the only reason he could think of for his twin not getting any sleep... although that didn't make much sense, his brother would usually crawl into bed with whoever was over to try and keep the nightmares at bay.

America shook his head. "Just a lot on my mind." He gratefully accepted the cup of coffee offered to him, sipping it without saying anything else.

The northern Nation walked around the counter, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about?"

The superpower just shook his head, before seemingly rethinking it. "Matt... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Canada wondered where this was going. "Of course, Al... are you okay?" If America was having another self-doubt episode, he wanted to head it off now before his twin sank too far into it and spent a week or two in his room without any human contact.

The southern Nation turned to fully face his twin, putting his cup down before grabbing one of his brother's hand in his own. Staring straight into his eyes, the superpower asked "Do you like me?"

The northern twin blinked. "Of course, you're my brother." However, he had a sinking feeling that wasn't what the question was referring to...

America shook his head. "Okay, bad wording. Matt..." he paused for a bit before continuing. "...do you love me? As more than a brother?"

Canada felt his world crash down around him. Fuck, and he'd been sure no one had noticed or pieced it together, so how- why- when-

He felt a hand on his cheek and blinked, world coming back into focus as his brother tried to soothe him. "Sorry bro, I didn't know you would react like that-"

He shook his head. "How did you-"

"Last night... I was awake when you were falling asleep, and I heard you mumble..." America shook his head, before continuing. "I couldn't figure out how you meant it, and it kept me up all night. I thought about it – about us, and..."

"...and?" Canada asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"...and I'm willing to give it, give _us_ a shot – that is, if you want to." The superpower smiled nervously, waiting on his brother's reaction.

The northern Nation's emotions were in a flurry, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel. "Al, I don't want this if you don't love me back-"

America pulled him forward, pressing their foreheads together, hands placed on either side of his twin's face. "Matt, I _do_ love you, no matter what, okay? I'm just trying to figure everything out, but you know me, I'm terrible at this..." He gave his brother another grin. "Maybe you can help me out with that?"

Gaining a small measure of confidence from his brother's words, Canada closed the distance between them, initiating a kiss that after a brief second was returned, and it wasn't quite what he'd imagined yet somehow better because this was _real_, his twin was there with him, and his heart swelled-

"I think..." the superpower started once they broke apart for breath. "...that you might need to try again. I don't think I've figured it out yet..." There was a smile on the southern Nation's face, which his twin returned once the words registered.

"I can do that." He replied affectionately, before diving back in to fulfill that promise.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Okay, my life is weird. At first I didn't feel like writing anything, but suddenly I suddenly feel inspired. A lot of oneshots – I should really get back to my chapter stories – but I think this is the last one for now (not counting LJ fill stuff...)

So... yeah. I was derping on tumblr and I saw this picture of the couch scene. I suddenly felt the need to write it out, thus creating this. It's amazing what my mind can spawn with OTP pictures and the right music. Ahahaha...


End file.
